


Reality

by salemwitches (orphan_account)



Category: Now You See Me (2013), Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Career Ending Injuries, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Now You See Me 2 Spoilers, Organized Crime, Post-Now You See Me 2, Romance, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Spoilers, a lot of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/salemwitches
Summary: The Four Horsemen are in hiding again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> oh no something is wrong with jack who knew

"The Four Horsemen disappeared again after the publicity of their 'return' stunt, including the stage show at OCTA, and all of the shows in London. Today has marked a year since anyone has seen them. To Jack Wilder, Daniel Atlas, Merritt McKinney, Lula May and Dylan Rhodes- we're looking forward to what's next. This concludes the nightly news at ten, I'm Hailey Reese and you're watching channel eighteen."

The sound of the TV echoed through the bunker and Dylan buried his face into his laptop a bit more. All five of them, including Dylan, had been living in an abandoned subway station in underground New York City for a year now, and it _sucked_. Nobody enjoyed it whatsoever, and ever since they went away, Daniel kept.. begging to become leader, just an attempt, but Dylan constantly refused and eventually the spark went out of Danny's eyes and he gave up trying. Dylan kept on saying that it wouldn't be much longer, he just had to be sure it was safe, but none of them believed that anymore.

Daniel stayed to himself most of the time, _only_ speaking to Jack or Merritt once in awhile, ignoring Dylan completely. Lula mainly dressed up and went and got the food, the necessities, and did the above ground work, so she wasn't around much either.

Jack, however, became almost silent, only speaking to Dylan. He was always right by Dylan's side- helping him search things online. If he wasn't, he was asleep, turned away from the group. At first, everyone thought he was simply sad that they had to go into hiding again, but after a bit, it became clear Jack wasn't... himself anymore. He wouldn't speak to any of them, even Lula. They never really confirmed their relationship but she still felt like it was her fault he wasn't talking, and so she became a little bit sad too, but not enough to show it.

Of course, Dylan knew what was wrong with Jack- he knew **_everything_**. But it wasn't time to tell anyone, especially with the fact that Lula had to wake Dylan up one time and tell him Jack had left in tears, mumbling something about not coming back. He did come back- a week later, bandages all over his chest and abdomen, but... still only speaking to Dylan. Danny announced to everyone that Jack must be sick, and Lula went to get takeout and came back with shaking hands and tear-stained cheeks, but it was **nothing**.

They just needed to be back in action.


	2. Please Have Mercy

It was dark in the station, the lights flickering just enough for Lula to feel afraid. She was the only one awake- it was 2:30 in the morning and she _couldn't_ sleep. _At all._

Her black dress was stretched down to her ankles, and it didn't prevent her from breathing shaky breaths into the crisp autumn air. Lula was more than worried, more than concerned. She felt sick at the thought of anything being wrong with any of them, let alone Jack. He... he didn't love her, and she _knew_ that. He'd barely known her before they got together, and after a year of silence between the two, she wouldn't call it much of a relationship. However, she loved _him_.

She loved Danny, too. And Merritt, and maybe even Dylan.

But Jack? He was her favorite, always was. Lula had looked up to all of them since she knew who they were, and somehow, she felt physically attached to Jack- and it's not just because he was fucking _hot_. She believed in him, his values, his worth. And now? It was all going to shit. At first, Lula simply wanted to get in his pants, maybe hook up once in awhile. But after learning more and more about him and his traits every single day, she... fell in love. Of course, she always to fuck him, but it was no longer her top priority. She wanted- no, **_needed_** , for him to be 100% okay. Obviously, he wasn't.

Her breath caught in her throat as Jack stirred a bit in his sleep, and she blinked, looking away. If he woke up- she didn't want to see him. She couldn't face him when he was acting and looking... so sickly.

Danny huffed a tad, his head resting on the pillow at her feet. They all slept and worked very close together, not having much space to use. It worked, though, especially since Lula had a secret apartment down the road she'd go to often. She froze, looking between the four of them, and noticed that someone was missing. At first, she thought it was Jack, and she was just hallucinating having him near in the first place, but upon a closer look- she realized it was Merritt. 

It was normal for Jack to leave or sneak off, and possibly even Dylan if he needed to attend a secret "business meeting," but _never_ Merritt. He was always there, trying to keep everyone's hopes up and smiles on, and without him there for even a second, Lula felt lonely. She sighed and brought her knees to her chest, shivering at the cold. It ran through her veins, across her body, through her heart- but it was never enough to warm her. **_Nothing_ ** was.

Since she was already wide awake, Lula decided to wait up for Merritt, see where he was... what he was doing there.

* * *

 Merritt didn't return to the bunker until about 7:00 that morning, his lips chapped, his jacket a bit ripped. Lula could instantly smell the strong scent of alcohol mixed with a female-type perfume, and she sat up a bit, shifting away from Danny's head so she could stand up. Merritt didn't see her as she moved towards him, and jumped when he did. "Lula," he spoke softly, not wanting to wake anyone else up. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Where were you all night?" 

"Oh-" Merritt shrugged, starting to head towards the so-called kitchen, his back towards her. "Just out."

"Just out?!" Lula laughed, following him. "Cut the bullshit, McKinney."

"Hey! Only Danny can-" he paused, and bit his lip as they locked eyes. "I was... with someone, alright? Is that what you want?" 

"With _who_?" she demanded, taking another step closer. "What's their name?"

"Her name? Uh.." Merritt reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "April. Her name is April."

"April? Ha, and my name is May. Come on." Lula frowned heavily, chewing on the inside of her lip. Dried blood broke under her teeth. 

"Well, technically, your last name _is_ May." 

"Whatever, McKinney. What were you doing with... April?" Lula asked again, glancing over to the others as Jack groaned. She sighed and turned back to Merritt, who was looking at her in curiosity.

"You're really in love with him, huh?" He asked suddenly, and she shook her head. "What?! No."

"You are," he turned back towards the kitchen. "I was with April for the same reason."

* * *

 Nobody could take their eyes off the lifeless body laying against the wall. Dylan had woken up a little after Merritt returned, and Danny woke up a couple hours after that. Jack, however, didn't wake up at all.

At first, it seemed normal. Ever since Jack got hurt, he'd slept a _lot_ more than usual. One time, he slept for two whole days straight. 

But, Lula felt something. Something wrong. After thinking about the feeling for awhile, she decided to do something. They were all just... standing there, watching Jack's chest rise and fall like it was gonna stop. She stood up, turned towards the group, and crossed her arms over her chest. Danny instantly arose as well, raising a brow. "What are you doing?" he whisper-shouted, not wanting to wake Jack, or startle him. "I can't stand to see him hurt like that." Lula retorted, turning to Dylan, who looked up at her in panic. "What? Lula, I know as much as you do!" 

"You know _more_." She hissed, shaking her head. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know! I just.." he paused and shook his head. "No, Dylan, she's right. We're **_family_**. We all deserve to know what's wrong with him." Merritt interrupted, standing up as well. Dylan looked at the three of them, back and forth, and sighed so heavily, Jack could've heard it in his dreams. After a couple more seconds, Dylan stood up as well.

"I wish I could help, guys. I really do. But I don't know anything! All I know is that he needs rest, and to be left alone." He stated, starting to turn and walk away when Lula grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. "Hell no!" she snipped. "Dylan. He's been resting for _a year_. He _only_ talks to _you_." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Dylan. Please."

Merritt and Danny quickly noticed Lula was about to cry, glancing at each other awkwardly. "Dylan." Merritt spoke suddenly, stepping in front of Lula so she could collect herself. Danny sat her down for comfort. "We _know_ that _you_ know. It's not a big secret anymore." he began, gritting his teeth. Dylan flinched, almost afraid he'd get angry. "Jack needs help. He needs _**us**_. And you're not fucking helping. You're sheltering us. From what, exactly? The world? We've done this before. It's been a year. What are you scared of, huh? What is it?! Because the rest of us," Merritt paused to gesture around. "We're _not_ fucking scared anymore. You're gonna kill him if you keep this going. He needs a doctor. He needs to go to the hospital. _Magic isn't working anymore_."

* * *

Dylan knew he fucked up. He knew he fucked up, but he still wasn't gonna do anything. If the Horsemen thought Jack needed to be hospitalized so badly, they knew where the door was. Jack was _fine_ anyways.

He couldn't help that Jack hadn't gotten better in two years. The Horsemen thought he got injured after the Second Act, but they couldn't be more wrong. He got injured after (or, during) he faked his own death. The car's impact on his body wasn't good, but with the rigs they had set up he couldn't get _fatally_ injured. Nobody ever said he couldn't get _injured_.

Jack, too, knew what was wrong. He'd known from the moment it happened, and the pain ripped through his body like a bullet, he knew he wasn't getting better. Of course, the **_only_** person that asked if he was okay before he began showing symptoms was Dylan, so, inevitably, Dylan was the only one who knew. He even took Jack to a small hospital in the middle of nowhere to get him checked out, and even the doctors said he couldn't be fixed. It was too broken.

And now? It was all coming back, just in time for their big showcase of the year.

* * *

Jack eventually woke up, later in the day, groaning in pain. Danny and Lula were still staring at him, her cheeks stained with tears and his hands shaking. Merritt had offered to go and get some Chinese takeout, which Danny refused, but he went out anyway. Dylan left to go to another one of his 'business meetings,' but still, nobody believed that lie anymore. 

Jack woke up in a coughing fit, sitting up almost instantly, reaching for his stomach and pressing down until the coughing stopped. Lula froze, and Danny grabbed her, almost like he wanted to push her down. "Wait-" she mumbled, holding Danny down by the shoulders. "He doesn't know anyone's here yet."

The two waited in dead silence, staring at Jack with unblinking eyes, and finally, he saw them. After locking eyes with Lula, he used his free hand, the other still resting on his stomach, to push himself to his feet. His posture was unstable and wobbly, but the two were too afraid to try and help him. He'd refuse it, anyways. 

 "Jack." Lula spoke softly, reaching out to him. "Hey. It's okay. We're here."

Jack just looked at her, and then his eyes focused on Danny. "Whe-Where's Dylan?" he mumbled, and Lula tried to hide her tears. "Business. He'll be back soon." Danny replied, and Jack nodded.

He stepped towards them, intertwined a shaking hand with Lula's, and that's where they stood until Dylan returned.

 


	3. A Confession or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny decides it's about time to come forward about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short i apologize but the next chapter will be smutty ;)

Dylan didn't come back for quite awhile, and Jack eventually dropped Lula's hand, mumbling something about being tired, and laid back down. Surprisingly, he allowed Lula to lay next to him and speak to him, and Danny sat down close just in case one of them needed something. It was dead silent for awhile, Lula and Jack mindlessly whispering to each other, Danny spaced out, lost in his own thoughts.

Danny cleared his throat. "Hey, guys, can we talk...?" he mumbled, glancing over at them. Jack sat up a bit, and pulled Lula to his chest as they looked at Danny in something close to shock. "Look, if it's about-" Jack began, and Danny immediately shook his head. "It has nothing to do with you. This is about me." he stated, and _that_ caught everyone's attention. "What is it, Danny?" Lula asked gently, almost afraid of breaking him.

"Okay, um.." he paused, taking in a deep breath. "Ever since Henley left... I.. I never really got over it, and we all know that. She meant everything to me. But, lately, there's been... someone else." Danny began, fumbling his words together. "Uh. I have, uh, feelings for someone else. Someone.. I shouldn't have feelings for." he said, closing his eyes. "And fuck, he's so perfect, guys. He.. he knows what he's doing, unlike.. unlike me."

"Who is it, Danny? We can't help you if we don't know who it is." Lula explained quietly, shifting a bit closer to him. 

Danny took in another breath. "I think.. I think I'm in love with Dylan."

* * *

 Dylan returned to the bunker early morning, and _everyone_ was asleep. Merritt, sprawled out next to the trash bin, his breathing kind of rough. Jack and Lula, legs intertwined, Jack's hand resting carefully on her arm. Danny, shivering, huddled up by the couple's feet. Dylan frowned, walking among all of them, making sure everyone was alright. He took his jacket off, laying it gently over Danny, in hopes to get his body temperature back to normal. Lula coughed slightly, causing Jack's hand to fall to her back, and Dylan shuddered at the sight.

He kicked off his shoes and put them in the pile, deciding it wasn't warm enough to take off his jeans just yet. Winter was easing away, but it was leaving frosty touches on everything in sight, and none of the Horsemen really appreciated it. Awkwardly, Dylan made his way to a chair that creaked as he sat, making Lula stir again. This time, she woke up. Dylan noticed, and watched closely.

Lula sat up, and made **_sure_** Jack stayed asleep before standing and turning to Dylan without a thought. "Asshole." she whispered, stepping past Jack and Danny to confront him. He frowned. "What did I do this time, Lula?" Dylan sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in exasperation. "Oh, fuck off. I can't say. He'll kill me if I do." she replied, shrugging her hair over her shoulder. "Danny told us some things while you were out. But!" Lula snapped her fingers. "It's not anything bad."

"Then why am I hearing about it?" Dylan smiled weakly, watching as she stepped past Merritt to glance up the stairs. "Because," Lula paused. "I think it's adorable. I also think that you're becoming a dickhead!" 

* * *

Danny asked to see Dylan in private when he woke up the next morning.

 


End file.
